


The man with the chiseled jaw

by orphan_account



Series: Autor's Advent 2k14 [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando is enjoying a drink at the bar when a mysterious man joins him.</p><p>WARNING CONTAINS: RAPE FANTASY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The man with the chiseled jaw

Fernando sat at the bar, not drunk, but pleasantly buzzed. He had a successful race weekend and his physio gave him permission to indulge a bit. He sipped his drink slowly, wanting to savor the flavor. He put it back down though when he felt the telltale prick of someone staring at him. He turned around to see a man with the most chiseled jaw he had ever seen. The man had a predatory look in his eyes, and grinned at Fernando like a wolf grins at a steak. The man came up to Fernando, and sat next to him at the bar. 

“What is someone as beautiful as you doing in a hotel bar on a Sunday?” The man asked in a prominent Australian accent.

“Celebrating!” Fernando giggled. 

“Ah a celebration! Well that calls for better booze than this. Why don’t I take you to a place worthy of your beauty?”

“Don’t know. Don’t want to drink too much.”

“Oh come now! I’ll make sure that you get back before you drink too much.”

“Alright. Only because you are so handsome.”

The man just grinned that predatory grin again. Fernando got up off the stool and the man wrapped his arm around the Spaniard, and led him out of the bar, he took Fernando down a hallway, to a door.

“This leads to a shortcut.” The man stated before opening the door, his arm still around Fernando. 

“Wait. Is a closet!” Fernando protested but Mark shoved him in there before following and locking the door behind them. 

“I was going to do this somewhere a little more…clean but I couldn’t wait.” 

“What are you doing?” 

The man didn’t answer, instead he pushed Fernando into the wall, making the Spainard try to wiggle away, but he couldn’t with the man pinning his chest to the wall. The man reached in front of Fernando and un-did the button and zipper to his jeans. He then pulled them down, along with the Spaniard’s briefs. 

“No! Stop! Ayudame!” Fernando attempted to buck the man away, but the man grabbed his head and put it against the wall. 

“Shut the fuck up unless you want someone to walk in with you like this. What would they think of you then? See you with your pants around your ankles.” The man growled into Fernando’s ear. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Fernando could see the man put his fingers in his mouth, getting them lubed up. He pushed a finger into Fernando’s entrance, making him whimper. Before he was able to get used to the stretch, the man added another. He just worked them in, not even bothering to try to hit the sweet spot or the prostate. Fernando’s breathing grew even more erratic, He could feel himself panicking, and getting hard. Tears streamed down his face as the man added another finger. 

“You were made for this, taking my fingers like the fucking slut you are. I’m going to fuck you till you’re fucking raw.”

Fernando cried out. “Vettel’s a great guy.” 

Mark removed his fingers and turned Fernando around. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” Mark asked, holding Fernando up. 

“No is just you were too believable I got scared. Am sorry, Am sorry.” Fernando began babbling. 

“It’s okay, it’s fine.” Mark hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry for making you do that.” Mark had tears in his eyes.

“Is alright, you just want to try something new.”

“How about we go back up to our room, we can order ice-cream and watch whatever you want.” 

“That sounds nice.”


End file.
